I Love You My Boss
by MilkCoffee9488
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Jongin dengan sang pujaan hati, yang dibumbui oleh kebahagiaan, pertengkaran dan penghianatan. Hunkai Sekai Sehun Kai


I Love You, But ~

Kim Jong In / Kai

Oh Sehun

Other Cast

GS for Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Xiumin

Bahasa Informal

Cerita Pasaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo,

Kenalin nama aku Kim Jongin atau biasa temen-temen aku panggil Kai. Saat ini umurku 25 tahun. Aku udah kerja disebuah perusahaan ternama di daerah Seoul, perusahaan yang bergerak pada pembuatan game, aku mencintai game lebih dari diriku sendiri, itu alasan aku bekerja di sini - Game of Seoul. Di sinilah awal mula jungkir baliknya hidup aku. Dari cinta, pertemanan, persahabatan, persaingan dan penghianatan.

Aku mempunyai teman bernama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin. Mereka satu devisi denganku. Kita sangat dekat, yah meskipun sering terjadi selisih paham antara kita. But it's okay itu udah biasa kan apa lagi dalam hal pekerjaan.

Udah satu tahun aku kerja di sini, semua fine-fine aja. Sampai suatu saat aku tertarik sama cowok tampan di devisi ku. Dia seorang Pimpinan Devisi. Oh Sehun, cowok dambaan semua cewek, dia ganteng, pinter, baik, mapan dan masih muda.

Awal kita deket waktu aku dan temen-temen ngadain liburan di puncak. Dari situ kita mulai deket, tanpa ada yang tau sama sekali.

"Kai, kamu besok ikut dong ke puncak?" Tanya Mas Sehun.

(aku manggil mas, soalnya umur kita hanya selisih 3 tahun)

"Iyalah mas ikut, gak enak ih sama anak-anak. Udah janji juga kan? Kamu jadi bawa cewek mas?" Jawabku dengan rasa yang sangat penasaran.

Sebelumnya dia bilang mau bawa cewek, buat rame-rame. Soalnya anak cewek yang ikut cuma aku sama Baekhyun, sedangkan anak cowok 6 yang ikut. Disitu aku kek ngrasa ada yang ganjel dihati, gak enak rasanya, sakit ati banget :(

"Enggak lah, kan ada kamu ngapain bawa cewek, ntar aku jemput, kamu sama aku aja." Paksa dia.

"Sama baekhyun juga lah mas, aku kan berdua sama dia masa mau dipisah." Aku rada takut juga soalnya kalo semobil berdua doang, apalagi ke puncak dan berangkat malem.

"Yah, yaudah deh. Tapi kamu depan ya, biar si bebek di belakang." Dia ngomong gitu sambil ngedipin mata anjir, tambah gak karuan dong ni hati elah.

"Iya, santuy."

Malemnya lita pergi berdelapan, aku sama Baekhyun bareng sama Mas Sehun. Kayak tadi Mas Sehun bilang, aku di depan dan Baekhyun di belakang. Sampe puncak asyik-asyik aja, kita bertiga ngobrol biasa dan belom ada kejadian aneh atau apalah itu.

Terus nyampe sana biasa kita barbequean, sampe jam nunjukin pukul dua kita pindah jadi satu di kamar cowok, aku sama Baekhyun tiduran sambil nonton drama. Para cowok asik main kartu sama ngobrol apaan gak tau gak jelas. Oh jangan lupa berbagai macam minuman keras ada di situ. Mereka main dan minum sampe beberepa botol abis, tapi karena mereka kuat minum jadi cuma ngefek ke omongan yang nglantur doang. Tiba-tiba Mas Sehun ngagetin aku yang lagi ngobrol sama Baekhyun.

"Kai?" Anjir dia tu manggil sambil megang paha aku. Udah mabuk keknya dia.

"Kanapa mas?" Dan begonya aku diem aja, gak peduli tuh tangan udah ngelus-ngelus paha aku.

"Belom ngantuk Kai? Yuk kalo mau tidur Mas anterin." Masih aja ngelus tapi sekarang pindah ke lutut.

Oya posisi aku tuh tiduran di pinggir ranjang, dan dia duduk trus nyender di ranjang. Kepala dia pas juga di kapala aku, jadi kalo dia nengok ya pas ke muka aku. Maksud gak ??? Ya pokoknya gitu lah. Wkwk

"Ih tangannya diem deh." Aku ngebisikin gitu.

Terus dia noleh pas di depan muka aku. "Kanapa Kai?? Geli ya?" Sambil cengengesan ngomong gitu.

Helloo menurut looo, paha sama lutut di elus gila aja gak geli.

"Apaan deh, udah sana main aja." Kata ku

"Enak mainin kamu deh Kai kayaknya wkwkw."

Bukannya tersinggung aku malah seneng anjir digituin hahhaa.

"Dih apaan sih mas, aku ngantuk mau tidur." Aku beneran udah ngantuk banget, jalaslah udah jam 4 say.

"Yaudah yuk mas temenin". Dia nawarin buat nemenin ke kamar cewek, soalnya aku juga beloman tau tuh dimana.

Kita pergi bertiga, Baekhyun turun tangga duluan. Dan selama di tangga dia ngegandeng pinggang aku. Udah kayak pengantin baru aja.

"Kai, bentar dong temenin aku ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun tiba-tiba nyletuk gitu aja ke aku.

"Yuk." Kata ku.

Dan pas Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, Mas Sehun ngerangkul (?) leher aku, aku di ajak ngliat kamarnya. Aku agak takut sebenernya soalnya kamar cewek di bawah, dan disitu tuh sepi banget. Tapi Mas Sehun ngasih pengertian kalo gak bakal ada apa-apa. Yaudah aku percaya.

Kita langsung balik ke Baekhyun, kita nunggu dia di depan kamar mandi. Mas Sehun posisi sekarang udah meluk aku dari belakang.

Cup

Gak tau setan dari mana, dia main nyosor kepala ku, aku kaget dong trus nengkok ke belakang dia nyengir doang.

"Hehehe, Mas ke atas dulu yaa ~ tar kalo takut chat Mas aja."

Aku belom sempet ngomong apa-apa dia udah ngacir duluan. Aku bengong sampe Baekhyun keluar. Trus dia ngajak aku ke kamar.

"Kai, kamu ngapain sama Mas Sehun." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa emang Baek? Ngapain apaan deh?" Jawabku

"Tadi pas di kamar cowok, dia flirting kamu kan terus elus elus paha kamu. Dih naksir deh keknya sama kamu wkwkwk udah main elus aja." Baekhyun makin ngledek aku nihhh

"Mata kamu tuh kemana-mana, heran deh liat aja yang begituan. Wkwk iya anjir barusan juga pas kamu di kamar mandi dia nyium kepala aku." Akhirnya aku jujur juga.

"Ketauan kan kamu suka sama dia, jangan terlalu percaya Kai sama cowok kek gitu mah, buaya tau gak."

"Sok tau kamu Baek wkwkw."

"Eh dibilangin ngeyel." Dia masih aja gitu.

"Haha udah ah tidur yuuk, udah shubuh nih ngantuk aku."

Akhirnya kita tidur, sampe jam 9 baru bangun. Dan itu juga Mas Sehun yang bangunin lewat telfon. Abis itu kita sarapan sama anak-anak.

"Kai, semalem gak digangguin kan?" Kata salah satu temen kita, Jaehyun - Jung Jaehyun.

"Digangguin siapa ?? Setan ? Kalo yang dimaksud makhuk yang cerewet nglebihin emak yang lagi ngomel ya ini setannya, di sebelah aku hahha." Aku jawab sambil ngliat Baekhyun.

"Anjir, songong emang ini anak satu." Baekhyun gak terima, sambil mukul tangan aku.

"Hahhaa duh sakit ih."

Semua ketawa kenceng denger candaan aku sama Baekhyun. Eh abis itu tangan Mas Sehun udah di pinggang aku aja, megang gitu. Aku langsung otomatis nengok dong.

"Sakit ya? Aku gak bisa ngusap tangan kamu yang dipukul Baekhyun, jadi aku ngusap pinggang kamu aja." Kata dia.

Lah

"Eh apaan si Mas, tar ada yang liat gak enak. Dikira apaan ntar." Aku jawab gitu.

"Heh kalian ngapain berdua bisik-bisik, ngomong mesum ya?" Itu suara Park Chanyeol, makhluk paling mesum kedua setelah Oh Sehun di devisi kita.

"Sialan."

Mas Sehun yang jawab terus nglempar kacang ke dia, dengan posisi tangan masih di pinggang aku. Bukanya aku menghindar tapi aku semakin nempelin badan aku ke dia. Anget soalnya wkwk

"Kai, aku ~

Next or Delete ???

Lagi lagi story gaje duh maapkeun yaa.

Ini keknya bakal jadi cerita berchapter.

Maaf kalo bahasanya acak acakan.

And sorry for typo, but fyi typo itu seni gaes wkwkkw.

Review juseyooo *

Wattpad - Milkcoffee9488


End file.
